


Regifting

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Kaiba is absolutely the worst boyfriend in the world when it comes to birthdays. He can pull off epic birthday stunts, but when he has to think about buying a present, he's at a complete loss. 
Seto Kaiba/Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Currently posting up some things from Lunaescence that never made it over here. Sorry if you are subscribed to me and get swarmed with notifications! 
> 
> This little ficlet was born from the idea that Kaiba would likely suck at gift-giving. I don't think he would go far enough to have his assistant do the purchasing for him, but man, I do not think he'd be able to think of anything good. 
> 
> Enjoy~

“I'm still at work.” That was all Kaiba said when he finally picked up his phone. He didn't apologize for being at work so late in the evening, and under normal circumstances, you wouldn't have expected that from him.

Except today was your birthday, and the two of you had dinner reservations. Reservations that he had insisted on. Reservations that you were both late for. “You forgot, didn't you?” It was expected. The man could barely remember his own birthday. But still, every single year you hoped that he might...

He was silent, and you sighed. “You're checking the calendar right now, aren't you? Let me save you the time. Today is my birthday. You made reservations. You're running late.”

You heard his muttered curse. “I just got caught up with work.” He paused for a moment so he could yell at someone, but you couldn't make out what he said. Then he was back to speaking to you. “I'll be home in twenty minutes with your present.”

“It's not about–” You were going to tell him that a present wasn't important, and that you would prefer to just see him for once, but the line went dead.

You shrugged it off and called the restaurant to let them know that you would be pushing your reservation back by an hour. You should have called them earlier, but you preferred to give Kaiba the benefit of the doubt.

When Kaiba finally came home, he was carrying a cardboard box in both arms. You were curious, until the box abruptly jerked and almost fell to the floor.

“I hope that isn't a person.” You were only half joking. It would be disturbing if he bought you a slave for your birthday or something similar.

“Here.” He put the box in front of you and took a few steps back. He didn't have to tell you that it was for you, and he wasn't about to wish you a happy birthday.

You didn't quite understand what his issue was with birthdays, something about having a few horrible ones as a child, but you would be lying if you said that you didn't sometimes hope he would finally just say, 'Happy birthday!'

You reached forward and grabbed the shaking box. Whatever was in there was obviously alive, but it was whimpering so you assumed that it was probably a puppy.

Why Kaiba would think that you wanted a puppy was beyond your comprehension, but you were prepared for a puppy to leap out of the box once you opened it.

You peeled open the box and found yourself staring at a giant... lizard... with wings. No, a giant,  _ albino _ lizard with wings.

It looked up at you, its blue eyes staring straight at you, before opening its mouth and letting out a high-pitched keen.

You stared at its rows of sharp teeth and realized what you were looking at. “Seto Kaiba, did you just give me a  _ Blue Eyes White Dragon _ ?!”

“I had him genetically engineered using a combination of creatures. I can give you all the documents detailing how big he'll get and what he needs to eat later.”

You glared up at Kaiba. He sounded extremely pleased with himself, but you had a feeling that he didn't actually have this Blue Eyes created for you.

The keening continued.

You didn't know much about genetically engineered dragons, but you did know animals. You had a feeling that the poor baby dragon just wanted attention. So you reached into the box and carefully pulled the dragon up into your lap.

His body, you were assuming it was a he but who knew really, felt rough and leathery. As you settled him in your lap, you ran a hand over the scales on his back. The dragon's body rumbled as he crooned at your touch. You hesitantly scratched him under the chin but scratched a bit harder when the dragon closed his eyes in pleasure.

“So, what did you name him?” you asked Kaiba.

“I–He's a present for you. Shouldn't you give him a name?”

You smirked up at Kaiba. “Nice try, but we both know that you had him engineered for  _ you _ .” You stood up, carefully carrying the baby Blue Eyes in your arms. “Go get ready for dinner. We're going to be late.”

Then you carried the Blue Eyes out of the room. It was time to figure out what he liked to eat in an attempt to get him to like you more than Kaiba. If Kaiba was going to pretend that the Blue Eyes was a present for you, then you would behave as if he was yours.

Plus, knowing that a Blue Eyes White Dragon preferred you... well, that would definitely get under his skin.

 


End file.
